Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies Altered Beast: Gale of Darkness
Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies Altered Beast: Gale of Darkness, also simply titled Gale of Darkness, is the third installment in the Altered Beast spin-off film franchise, following Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies Altered Beast and Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies Altered Beast: Revenge of Dream Sheep. The film takes place after the animated shorts. Summary Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies Altered Beast: Gale of Darkness starts out by showing a short scene of a boat (named S.S. Libra) caught in a strange storm at sea. This cruise ship is then attacked by an evil-looking Adapto-bot, which picks up the ship and carries it all the way to the Desert. Spyro in a one-on-one battle with their Salamence against an NPC's Metagross. After the battle is over, the player finds out he was battling in a battle simulator in the Castle of the Two Sisters, a lab that the player's mother, Lily, and guardian, Professor Krane, work at. Lily asks him to go find his sister, Scootaloo. The player goes to Kaminko's House. After beating Kaninko's assistant in a Pokémon battle, the finds Scootaloo inside the house and returns to the secret lab. As a reward, Krane gives them the Snag Machine, which can steal Tempest Shadow from opposing trainers so they can be purified later on. Soon after, Krane gets ambushed by a few members of Cipher, who are later revealed to be Cipher Admin Lovrina and a peon named Naps. The player defeats Naps while snagging the game's first Tempest Shadow, a Teddiursa. The two Cipher members then kidnap Krane and fly away. Lily, knowing that the purification chamber must be completed without Krane, asks the player to go to Gateon Port to get a machine part for the chamber. Scootaloo also volunteers to go with the player, which Lily reluctantly allows. When they arrive, Scootaloo runs into a thug named Zook. Just when he is about to attack, a man named Mr. Verich comes and interferes. One of his right-hand men, Ardos, defeats Zook's Shadow Zangoose in one hit. The player afterward grabs the required machine part from a young man named Perr. After giving the machine part to Lily, she asks the player to go to Agate Village. There, the player meets Eagun and finds the Relic Stone, a mystical stone that can purify Tempest Shadow. Eagun then tells the player to go to Mt. Battle and ask a man named Vander about Cipher. After the player helps Vander, they are sent to inspect an old Cipher facility to the south that has been recently used by Cipher. When the player arrives, he defeats everyone, successfully rescues Krane and returns him to the lab. After some congratulations, the player is sent to Pyrite Town to deliver a disk to Nett (and meet Bitt and Secc) that may contain information about Cipher. Upstairs in the ONBS building, Nett says it will take time to decipher the disk, so he sends the player off to a Rock Poké Spot to meet Duking. When the helps Duking by demonstrating how to lure Skylanders during an interview, Duking gives them the location of the Oasis Poké Spot, where he then gives the location of the Cave Poké Spot. There, the player meets and battles Miror B., the former admin of Cipher, and snags his Shadow Voltorb. They accidentally leave a device that tracks Miror B.'s location. When the player returns to Pyrite, they discover that the ONBS building is taken over by Cipher. After they defeat everyone there, the Cipher agents wipe the databanks to get rid of the data, then leave. Nonetheless, Nett discovers that Cipher will attack Phenac City, and sends the player there. At Phenac City, the player makes his way to the mayor's house. Upstairs, a note is on the bed from the Mayor to Justy, telling Justy about Cipher's plan. The note appears to have been cut short. The mayor's secretary then comes up and reveals herself as a Cipher peon, whom the player defeats along with her back-up. After the player fights his way through the few remaining present Cipher peons, he challenges Cipher Admin Snattle, who reveals his plans to be the governor of Orre when the Cipher plan works. After the defeats Snattle, the enters the Pre-Gym and frees the innocent citizens. Later, the player is able to reach the ship which Adapto-bot attacked at the beginning of the game. Upon exploring it, he meets three Cipher agents on the deck. One of them is Cipher Admin Gorigan, who orders his men to deal with the as he heads back to his lair. The player defeats the Cipher peons. As the leaves the ship, a group of Team Snagem grunts show up led by Wakim, their second-in-command, who uses his Gloom to knock the out with Sleep Powder and steal the player's Snag Machine. When the wakes up, the man who lives in the ship points him in the direction that the grunts went. The follows them to the Cipher Key Lair, where he witnesses Zook defeat Biden in a Pokémon battle, after which Biden and another Snagem goon flee. He then battle and defeats Zook , though he can't snag his Shadow Zangoose right away. When they leave the lair, he receives an email from Secc who asks them to come to Pyrite Town, who, after the player explains how he lost his Snag Machine, directs him to the Outskirt Stand where a man has information for them. When he arrives and goes inside, a man named Hordel who used to work for Cipher gives the player his shadow Togepi after telling him that the Cipher Key Lair is a factory for creating Tempest Shadow. Secc then emails the player the location of Snagem Hideout, where the fights the Snagem thugs and eventually battles Gonzap, Snagem's Head Leader, retrieving his Snag Machine. When the player returns to the Cipher Key Lair, he defeat Zook again, this time snagging his Zangoose. The player then enters the Lair where he battles and his way to Cipher Admin Gorigan, who, when defeated, threatens to blow up the factory. He is stopped by Mr. Verich, who appears on the TV screen and reveals himself to be Grand Master Greevil, the leader of Cipher, and that XD001, Adapto-bot, has been perfected to withstand purification. He also tells the player that his base is on Citadark Isle. The TV then turns off, and Gorigan flees. When the player returns to the lair's entrance, he hears that Miror B. and his goons stole a Shadow Dragonite from the lair. The player then heads to Gateon Port, where Makan reveals that the Robo Kyogre machine from Kaminko's House is finished and will take the player to Citadark Isle. When the player arrives at Citadark Isle, and fights and snags their way through many Cipher peons and admins until he reaches Greevil himself, who plans to have an army of Tempest Shadow. He then orders the Adapto-bot to attack, at which point he can snag it with a Master Ball. Greevil will then battle the player with his team of all Tempest Shadow, all of which which the players snatches. Greevil is crushed and dejected as his son Ardos enters the room. He recommends destroying the entire island with the player still on it. He has a helicopter ready for their escape, but Greevil's other son, Eldes, appears, ashamed of Ardos. Eldes urges Greevil not to destroy the island. Eldes says that Greevil cannot take over the world simply by using strong Skylanders, pointing to Spyro as an example. Eldes offers his hand to Greevil to stand again and regain some dignity, which Greevil accepts. Eldes then takes the aside and thanks him for ending this nightmare. He looks forward to battling him in the future, but not as enemies. Suddenly, the storm around Citadark Isle breaks, and, when the player returns to the Castle of the Two Sisters, there is a huge celebration in his honor. In a pre-credits scene, Skylanders enjoy a picnic by the Changelings statue when the Spyro from Skylands suddenly emerges from the portal. She hastily apologizes to Sunset for her late reply to her messages as she was preoccupied with a time-travel loop, calling it the strangest thing that ever happened to her. Suddenly, she notices that her human friends are joined by a girl who resembles her but wears glasses. The human Twilight only meekly waves "hello", as King Spyro stares in shock and confusion. "Right There in Front of Me" plays over the end credits, while some photographs are shown of the camaraderies between the students and teachers. Sequel On October 3, 2015, Hasbro Studios president Stephen Davis announced that a fourth Altered Beast film is currently in development. Promotion Book A book adaptation by Perdita Finn, titled Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies Altered Beast: Gale of Darkness, has been displayed at the 2015 New York Toy Fairand was released on October 6, 2015.30 Trivia * While in the main canon spells are recited with regular english or gibberish, some spells in the show are in english, with the phrases or each word in reverse. * Notable aspects from the Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies Altered Beast franchise, such as the existence of Portal Masters, were not included in the spin off TV series, though they are still mentioned. * Unlike in the games, many Skylanders have already retired or retire during the events of the show, though some still have their skills in good shape.